


Winndox Drabble #7

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nanites, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: cyclone-rachel asked:Brainy getting hurt and Winn taking care of him/trying to cheer him up





	Winndox Drabble #7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CycloneRachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/gifts).



“This is humiliating,” Brainy grumbles under his breath as Winn helps him get settled on the bed with several pillows already stacked against the headboard for him to rest against.

“Dude, you were almost ripped in half by a white martian. A little bed rest and your boyfriend taking care of you is not that bad given the alternative,” Winn points out lightly even as he helps the Coluan get settled. It had been a week since the incident and Brainy was finally allowed to leave the DEO and go get some rest elsewhere.

“I should be healed already,” he points out for what feels like the millionth time that day.

“Your arm and leg were almost ripped out of the socket. You were in a coma for three days. I don’t care how fast you heal, that takes a while to come back from.” Winn knows the other man is just upset because he isn’t able to be of any help right now. He has to focus for his body to regenerate and repair itself faster, and that means no helping the DEO even in minor ways like searching the net for threats. “Just, promise me you’ll relax and focus on getting better? Let Kara and Nia and the others take care of things a little while longer.”

Sighing, Brainy sags into the pile of pillows and closes his eyes. “I promise.”

Winn feels a little better for that and reaches out a hand to brush dark strands of hair from his boyfriend’s forehead. He turned on his image inducer before they left the med bay of the DEO. Feeling self-conscious about the bruising that has his skin looking odd shades of purple and green in places still.

Brainy leans into the gentle touch, head turning just a little so Winn’s palm brushes against his forehead. He can feel the ridges and nodes on the Coluans forehead under the illusion. Brainy says he shouldn’t be able to, but he can. 

“You want me to put on a movie? We can go back to our Star Wars marathon. Watch Empire and eat some pizza?” He knows Brainy misses his comfort foods. He heard him trying to convince Alex to get him pizza the other night and she refused on the grounds that he could wait until he’s released the next day to get some.

“That sounds… Acceptable.” Which means good in 12th level intellect speak.

Winn grins in response and holds up a finger as he backs away. “Great, don’t go anywhere. I’ll get everything set up.” He knows Brainy will be confused by his leaving. They have everything they need in the bedroom. But he got the Coluan something special and he wants to give it to him while they wait for the pizza to be delivered.

He pulls a jar from the back of his dirt collection and gently flicks it, causing the little bits of what looks like metal flecks to rise up and swirl around in the open space in the jar. “Hey, guys, ready to meet your new best friend?”

The nanites swirl around in what he assumes is a happy answer, he doesn’t speak computer so he doesn’t know.

Either way, he takes that as a yes and brings the jar back to the bedroom with a grin that earns him a confused look in response. “Got you something while you were recovering.”

Brainy takes the jar and squints at its contents before his eyebrows raise high in surprise and he turns it over in his hands. “Where did you get these?”

“Called in a favor with Imra. Do you like them? I remembered reading that on Colu some people keep them like pet ants. Imra got these little guys for me on a trip through your home system.” It’s a silly thing, but he knows how much it sucks to be away from your home and how much it majorly sucks to be away from home and injured.

Instead of answering, Brainy opens the jar and the small swarm of nanites fly out and start moving in formation together around the room. After a moment of watching them, he smiles, gaze turning to Winn. “I do like them. Thank you.”

The swarm of nanites flies back over to them and starts moving in a circle above their heads before going back into their jar and settling at the bottom like they had been when Winn got them.

Before Winn can ask Brainy if he wants to order dinner now or wait he’s being pulled in by the Coluans good arm and their lips are coming together in a soft kiss. He smiles into it, glad he was able to spark the little show of affection from the other man.

When they part Brainy has a somewhat tired expression, but a happy one nonetheless. “I do appreciate you taking care of me. And this gift. It means a lot to me.”

Wnn can’t help but give him another small peck on the lips for that before he leans back and takes the jar of nanites from Brainy’s hand and sets it on the nightstand. “I’m glad You know I’ll always be here for you. Even when you drive me up a wall.”

Brainy snorts a laugh at that. “I know. Now please order the pizza and get the movies. I love you, but I will fall asleep if you make me wait too long.”

Huffing a laugh Winn nods and goes to grab his cellphone. The next few days go on much the same. Winn taking care of Brainy and Brainy being a bit whiny but appreciative and sweet in the moments between. By the time Brainy is fully healed and ready to go back to work all 754 nanites have been named and Brainy has started to build them the Coluan equivalent of an ant farm. Winn tries to pretend he doesn’t find it adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
